Uma Grande Mulher
by Akaane-chaan
Summary: Sakura é uma garota maravilhosa, mas tem um problema, sempre escolhe os caras errados. Depois de mais uma decpção, seu melhor amigo a ajuda a mudar...
1. Big Girls Don't Cry

****

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Ita-kun eu ganhei de presente ^^

* * *

Ela estava no seu quarto, novamente acontecera.  
"O que eu tenho de errado? Por que isso só acontece comigo?" - Pensava em prantos  
Todos os dias ela orava pendindo a Deus que ela pudesse ficar com ele. Ela não o amava, sabia disso, mas gostava de mais, chegando a cometer o 'pecado' de adorá-lo. Por que pecado? Porque assim ela chegava a fazer tudo o que ele queria.

Flash Back on *-*

-Por quê? Por quê? - perguntava ela em prantos.  
-Porque eu já me diverti o bastante com você. Não quero mais.  
-M-mas e-eu t-te a-a-amo! - repondeu ela em meio a soluços  
-Sai fora garota! Você não é e nunca foi nada pra mim. - dizia com desprezo - Me enqueça  
-N-não p-posso te e-esquecer. S-s-sóó s-se e-eu m-morrer.  
-Então morra. - depois de dizer isso ele deu as costas a ela e saiu andando com as mãos no bolso.

A pobre garota caiu sobre os joelhos chorando. Será que não tinha ideia do quanto ele a machucava com aquelas palavras?

-Por que comigo? De novo não ! Não - agora ela gritava - NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO !

Flash Back Off *-*

Haruno Sakura tinha 20 anos e até agora todos seus namorados só haviam se aproveitado dela. Neji só tinha ficado com ela pelo seu corpo, ele sabia que a garota quando se apaixonava se entregava de corpo e alma, e se aproveitou disso.  
Ela se lembrou de seu primeiro namorado; Uchiha Sasuke. Ela tinha 17 anos, e realmente o amava, ele somente fingia pra poder se aproveitar de seu corpo. Sakura nunca iria esquecer o que ele disse á ela: "Você não é nada! E eu não acredito que você pensou que eu te amava, você foi só uma biscate na minha vida."  
A garota sempre amou Sasuke, mesmo com outros namorados, ela gostava realmente do baka que tanto a fez sofrer.  
Mais uma vez ela estava só. E suas amigas não estariam ali, pois elas já haviam lhe alertado para tomar cuidado com suas decisões, mas ela não as ouvira e agora estava ali triste, abandonada, iludida...  
Ela já estava prestes a fazer uma besteira quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta. Tentou ignorar, mas a batida não cessava, então ela se levantou e limpou as lágrimas. Chegando a porta ela se surpreendeu, era a última pessoa que imaginava que estaria ali.

-O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou um pouco confusa  
-Vim ver como estava, e acertei... Você não está bem! Posso entrar?  
-Sim, entre - disse ela se afastando e abrindo mais a porta para que o rapaz entrasse.

Ele foi em direção ao quarto da garota.

-Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou ela correndo atras dele

Ele se abaixou e pegou uma coisa, um pequeno objeto. Virou-se para fitá-la e essa olhava pro chão envergonhada.

-Você iria fazer novamente não ia?  
*Silêncio*  
-Sakura, me responda! - disse com uma voz forte e autoritária, que fez a garota estremecer  
-Sim, eu ia, - ela chorava novamente- Eu ia tirar minha vida. E eu ia conseguir se você não tivesse me atrapalhado.

Ele sentou-se na cama dela e a chamou pra perto.

-Sakura você sabe que isso não ia te ajudar você lembra o que aconteceu da ultima vez não lembra?

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente.

Flash back on *-*

Depois que Sasuke terminou com ela há alguns anos atrás, a Haruno tentara se matar, cortando os pulsos com uma gilette, mas um certo rapaz chagara a tempo de levá-la a um hospital e salvar sua vida.  
Ela nunca entendera porque ele havia feito aquilo.

Flash Back off *-*

Sakura já não chorava mais, e permitiu-se ouvir o que o amigo tinha a dizer.

-Você relmente não tem jeito! Quantas vezes as garotas e eu te alertamos Sakura? Parece que você não aprende. - as palavras dele eram duras - Eu te amo, você é a minha melhor amiga, não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com você.  
-Que seja. - respondeu indiferente - Não faria falta a ninguém mesmo! Meus pais já morreram, e não tenho parentes aqui. Ninguém precisa de mim.  
-E a Ino, a Hinata, a Tenten, a Temari? E eu? Hein Sakura, não somos nada pra você?

Sakura se lembrou das amigas, elas sempre juntas. Apesar de Hinata namorar com um ex dela. E ela sabia que Tenten amava Neji, e mesmo assim ela nunca se intrometeu na relação de Sakura com ele. Ino era a mais fágil de todas, apesar de não parecer. Por dentro ela era apenas uma garotinha ingênua e assustada. E Temari, Temari era concerteza a amiga que de longe era a que mais admirava, por ser forte, decidida e tudo e tal.  
A garota foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo rapaz que a chamava.

-Sakura, Sakura! Você está bem?  
-S-sim, só estava pensando nas meninas. Elas realmente não me perdoariam se tentasse me matar novamente. Lembro do quanto elas se preocuparam à anos atrás.  
-Sakura, nenhum deles merece que você faça algo contra sua vida. Você é uma garota maravilhosa.  
-Maravilhosa? - perguntou ela com a voz irônica - Então por que os homens só me usam?  
-Porque VOCÊ deixa. Você tem que aprender a ser forte Sakura, não pode se entregar facilmente.  
-Pra você é fácil falar.  
-Você está disposta a mudar?  
Ela ficou em silêncio. Pensava em tudo o que acontecera e no que poderia acontecer daqui pra frente.  
-Sakura, você está disposta a mudar?  
-Sim!  
-Ótimo, vou chamar as garotas e vamos ajudá-la.

A garota olhava seu amigo cuidar dela tão carinhosamente, que não pode deixar de sorrir.

-Ora, ora, já está melhor mesmo. Já está até sorrindo!

Ela o abraçou e disse:

-Obrigada. Você é mesmo o melhor. Meu melhor amigo! Eu te amo Itachi!

* * *

_Reviews?_


	2. Uma Mudança Radical

Itachi foi ligando o computador de Sakura que gritava com ele:

-Seu desgraçado, o que acha que está fazendo ? - ela odiava que mechessem em suas coisas

-Vou avisar as meninas para virem aqui.

-Ninguém merece ¬¬ Vou tomar um banho em quanto isso

-Ok. Assim você me deixa em paz.

-Seeu...

-Vai logo ! - Disse Itachi rindo da raiva da garota.

-...

* * *

Em quanto Sakura entrava no banho, Itachi entrava no msn. E por sorte todas estavam onlinne (N/A:fanfic néé minha gente). Ele as chamou na mesma janela e escreveu: (N/A:sim, escreveu... pelo msn a gente não fala ok? xP )

Legendas dos nicks no msn:

Itachi diz: Itachi

Hina in love diz: Hinata

Pucca diz: Tenten

I'm hot, you are not diz: Ino

Tema perfect girl diz: Temari

Itachi diz:

Meninas, a Sakura ta com problemas, então eu resolvi fazer uma festa do pijama hoje aqui.

Hina in love diz:

Quee horas?

Itachi diz:

Daqui umas duas horas na casa Saa-chan

I'm hot, you are not diz:

To dentro !

Pucca diz:

Eu também !

Hina in love diz:

Em duas horas eu estarei ai.

Tema perfect girl diz:

Ok. eu tbm estarei ai !!

Pucca diz:

Precisa levar alguma coisa Itachi?

Itachi diz:

Bom... Hina trás refrigerantes; Tenten doces; Ino filmes; Tema Pizza!

Pucca diz:

Ok...

Hina in love diz:

jáá to indo arranjar xD

I'm hot, you are not diz:

Belê! Atéé mais tarde

Tema perfect girl diz:

Fallow mulheradaa e Itachi xD

Tema perfect girl está offline

I'm hot, you are not está offline

Hina in love diz:

To saindo tbm. BeeijOs

Pucca diz:

Eu tbm. Fallow e até daqui a pouco

Itachi diz:

Tchau.

Pucca está offline

Hina in love está offline

* * *

Itachi também saiu e foi arrumar as coisas. Levou todos os colchões para a sala, arrumou tudo e colocou uma mesa no canto para colocar as coisas de comer.

Quando Sakura saiu do banho quase teve um surto de raiva.

-QUE ZONA ÉÉ ESSA NA MINHA CASAAA? -gritava ela quase pulando no pescoço do rapaz.

-Calma Saa-chan. As meninas estão vindo pra ca e vamos fazer uma festa do pijama.

-Puta que Pariu Itachi... Custa avisar quando for fazer uma festa na MINHA casa? - dizia ela ainda irritada

-Saa-chan. Você disse que está disposta a mudar, mas não vai conseguir sem a ajuda de seus amigos. - ele falava sério, até que derrepente começou a gritar... - ENTÃO DÁ PRA COLABORAR?

Sakura ria das caras que o amigo fazia.

-Ok, Ok ! Dou-me por Vencida. Por que você não vai tomar um banho? Eu termino de arrumar as coisas aqui.

-Ok, estou indo.

Havia roupas do Itachi na casa de Sakura por que ele era o melhor amigo dela - como vocês já sabem - então ele sempre dormia lá. Mas nunca houve nada entre eles. Itachi também era amigo de Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru e Kiba. Mas quando Sakura o chamava ele deixava tudo e todos para atender os pedidos da amiga. Os rapazes diziam que ele mantinha um amor secreto por Sakura, mas Itachi sempre negou. Dizendo que eram apenas amigos.

* * *

Algum tempo depois as meninas já estavam todas sentadas nos colchões espalhados pelo chão sala. Itachi saiu do banho e não perdeu a oportunidade de zuar com as amigas.

-Caramba! Estão TODAS aqui, e ANTES do horário marcado! Meu Deus éé o fim do mundo !!

Sakura ria da brincadeira do amigo. E as outras o fuzilavam com o olhar. Itachi ficou feliz ao ver que Sakura ja estava bem melhor.

-Bom e qual o motivo de estarmos aqui? - Perguntou Temari

Itachi percebeu que Sakura perdeu o sorriso que tinha nos lábios e baixou o olhar, triste.

-Celebrarmos a liberdade de Saa-chan.

As garotas entenderam e não tocaram mais no assunto, pelo menos não diretamente...

-E também ajudá-la na sua mudança... - continuou o rapaz.

-Como assim? - perguntou Ino

-Sakura quer mudar...

-Sim, não quero mais ser essa garotinha inocênte e idiota,- disse a garota interrompendo Itachi que se surpreendeu com a confiança que havia na voz dela - Mas eu preciso da ajuda de vocês.

-Continuo dem entender nada - falou Tenten

-Bom, quero ser diferente, uma mulher forte, decidida, inabalável, segura... Mas não tenho idéia de como fazê-lo...

-Bem... Você tem que abrir seus olhos pra realidade. Quantas vezes nós já te falamos que você não vive em um conto de fada Sakura? - disse Hinata (N/A:nessa fic ela não é tão tímida, é até segura.. Mas nem tanto se não perde a graça. )

Então passaram a noite conversando e dando dicas - para Sakura - de como agir, falar...

Quando todas dormiram, Sakura foi até a janela e ficou admirando a Lua, disse algumas palavras, como se estivesse fazendo uma prece. Até que ela sentiu Itachi a abraçando por trás (coisa que ele sempre fazia) (N/A:tambéém queroooo xD) e dando um beijo no rosto.

-Você vai conseguir ! Eu tenho Certeza!

-Obrigada Itachi. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você...

-Nada! - disse ele com um sorriso de canto (N/A:sexyyy)

Sakura deu um tapa no braço dele (aqueles tapas que as garotas dão quando finjem estar bravas)

-Seu bobo ! Vamos dormir, já está tarde...

* * *

No outro dia, de manhã, Itachi fazia o café da manhã quando Sakura se levanta, sem acordar as outras meninas.

-Itachi, você não muda... - disse com um sorriso infantil que Itachi adorava.

-Gosto de cuidar de vocês cinco!

-As vezes você parece nosso pai.

-Credo - disse ele fazendo uma careta que fez Sakura rir, acordando as amigas.

-Cara como você consegue rir tão alto... Há essa hora da madrugada? - perguntava Ino enquanto se levantava

-Sakura... Amiga... Você PRECISA DE AJUDA! É SÉRIO !!! - disse Tentem ainda com raiva por ter sido acordada.

-Ninguém merece... - disse Temari

Hinata não disse nada, apenas se encaminhou a cozinha, enquanto Temari, Ino e Tenten ia lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes.

-Bom dia- disse ela com a cara amassada e com voz de sono, mas sem reclamar.

-Bom dia Hina-chan - disseram Sakura e Itachi juntos.

Eles ficaram conversando enquanto terminavam de arrumar a mesa para o café.

Quando as outras meninas voltaram estava tudo arrumado. Isso mesmo eu disse TUDO, até a sala.

Elas olharam surpresas e literalmente de 'boca aberta'.

-Nóóóó! O que houve por aqui? Vocês jogaram tudo no armário?- brincou Ino

-Não! Itachi arrumou tudo- disse Hinata

-E não nos deixou ajudar em nada, a não ser na mesa do café- completou Sakura

-Caramba Itachi! Que se casar comigo? - disse Tenten brincando

-Nem vem Mitisashi, eu vi primeiro - disse Sakura também brincando.

Um silêncio sepulcral se formou ali e Sakura não entendia porque.

-Será que dá pra explicar porque ficaram tão sérios de repente?- perguntou ela inocentemente

-Não é nada Saa-chan. - disse Itachi visivelmente nervoso.

-Foi algo que eu disse? - insistiu ela

-Não foi nada Sakura, vamos comer - disse Temari tentando desviar a atenção de Sakura

-Quem cozinhou? -perguntou Ino

-Itachi - respondeu Sakura - e vocês não pensem que eu vou esquecer. Quero saber direitinho porque reagiram daquela maneira.

-Sakura, não aconteceu nada. Que paranóia garota - disse Tenten

-Finjo que acredito! -respondeu ela se sentando em uma cadeira.

-Como diria meu preguiçoso preferido: "Que problemático! " - disse Temari fazendo as amigas rirem (menos Sakura que encarava Itachi)

Eles tomaram o café da manhã juntos, conversaram, brincaram, riram e Sakura ainda estava intrigada com o que acontecera, e não parava de encarar Itachi que certas vezes desviava o olhar. "Ela realmente está mudando." - pensou Itachi.

-Qual o programa pra hoje? - perguntou Itachi tentando desviar a atenção de Sakura.

-Shopping - disseram Teten, Ino, Hinata e Temari em unisono

-Tudo bem pra você Saa-chan?

-Perfeito! Itachi, me ajuda a escolher uma roupa? - disse ela já puxando o moreno pela mão.

As garotas ficaram surpresas, elas sempre se arrumavam juntas.

-Desculpem-me garotas, mas preciso de uma opinião masculina. Enquanto o Ita-kun me ajuda, vocês arrumam a cozinha. Ele já trabalhou de mais por essa manhã.

Todos estavam realmente muito surpresos com a atitude de Sakura. Era um sinal que ela estava mudando.

* * *

No quarto de Sakura...

-Agora você vai me contar porque as meninas reagiram daquela maneira e você ficou tão nervoso.

-Sakura...

-Anda Itachi, eu quero saber!

-Um dia - disse ele - um dia...

-Inferno.

-Vamos escolher logo a sua roupa, ainda tem 4 mulheres para tomar banho. xP

* * *

**Lize-chan:** OWNED !

**Itachi:** Aiii; jáá vi que vai sobra coisa pra miim '~~

**Lize-chan:** Não reclame, que você tá de boooa na fic ein!

**Sakura:** Você me fez como uma PIRIGUETEEEE??

**Lize-chan:** Mais pra frente você vai entender. E não reclama que só você pegou quase todos os gostosos da História...

**Itachi: **Como assim GOSTOSOS?

**Lize-chan:** Fica sussa... VOCÊ é meu preferido *pisca pra Itachi*

**Itachi:** *Corando*

**Lize-chan:** Vamo encerra essa budega duma vez...

**Sakura e Itachi:** Nãão esqueçam de comentar. E atéé o próximo capítulooo o/o/

**Lize-chan:** OWNED


	3. O começo de uma nova vida

Elas estavam esperando Itachi se arrumar. E já estavam impacientes. (olha que ele nem tava demorando!)

-Itaaaaaaaaaaaachi ! Andaaaaaa Logoooo! - berrava Ino (N/A:novidade '~~)

-Já vaaai. Como vocês são chatas. Ninguém mandou me deixarem por último. - disse ele amarrando o cabelo

Quando ele entrou as meninas começaram a assobiar, e elogiá-lo.

Ele estava com uma calça jeans escura colada (mas não skinny) uma camiseta baby-look masculina preta com uns desenhos em rosa claro e um nick shox (N/A:é assim que escreve?) branco com molas pretas (N/A:tchutchkO ;D).

-Woooll! Se eu não tivesse namorado, eu realmente ficaria com você Itachi - disse Ino fazendo as garotas rirem e Itachi ficar com vergonha.

-É, eu sou obrigada a concordar com a Ino... Você está muito gato Itachi... Além de saber cozinhar, arrumar a casa e tals, é lindo *-* - completou Tenten

-Obrigada Garotas, vocês também estão lindas!

As meninas estavam assim:

Ino: Uma blusinha baby-look de alsinha, e na altura do umbigo, roxa. Shorts branco tipo balonê. Rasteirinha branca com detalher roxos. Cabelos presos com seu costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo, e uma mecha solta sobre a testa.

Hinata: Uma calça jeans (skinny) escura, camiseta baby-look azul claro, tenis branco com molas azuis. Cabelos soltos com a franja presa pra tras.

Temari: Calça camuflada, com bota preta de salto plataforma por cima da calça. Tomara que caia preto até o umbigo. Cabelos soltos.

Tenten: Calça jeans (skinny) azul claro (aqueles que parecem desbotados) blusinha regata com toca e bolsos e um adidas branco e rosa. Estava com os cabelos com seus costumeiros coques.

Sakura: Top vermelho queimado, deixando sua barriga a mostra, um casaco sem mangas e com toca por cima. Mini saia, um pouco a cima da coxa, rodada e xadrez vermelho queimado, preto, branco e cinza. No pé ela usava uma sapatilha também xadrez na cor da saia, com um lacinho na ponta.

Itachi passou os olhos em suas amigas e pousou em Sakura. Ela estava radiante... Perfeita!

-Então... Vamos?- Perguntou Hinata quebrando o silêncio

-Hai !!- falaram todos juntos

* * *

Como era sábado, o shopping estava lotado, e quando estava entrando, logo avistaram os meninos sentados em um banco.

-Narutooo ! - Hinata correu ao encontro do Namorado, seguida de Temari e Ino.

Tenten, Sakura e Itachi foram logo atrás. Estavam lá: Sasuke, Neji e Kiba sozinhos, e Gaara com Ino, Shikamaru com Temari e Naruto com Hinata.

Quando Sakura estava se aproximando Neji foi saindo de fininho... Mas de repente ele ouviu uma voz lhe dizendo:

-Pode ficar Neji-kun - disse ironizando o kun - Eu só vim avisar as minhas amigas que vou passear com o Ita-kun. Fique despreocupado. Não vou fazer escandalos! - ela falava olhando em seus olhos. - Meninas, não precisam ir pra casa hoje, vou ficar bem. Obrigada por tudo... Amo vocês. - enquanto ia se virando ela disse: - Atéé mais meninosss

E saiu andando com Itachi, conversando alguma coisa que parecia beem intereçante.

-Cara ela tá muuuito gata! - disse Kiba.

-Ita-kun? - Perguntou Sasuke.

-Que palhaçada é essa? - perguntou Neji - Ela não parece ter chorado a noite inteira.

-Ita-kun? - tornou a perguntar Sasuke.

-E é porque ela não chorou. -respondeu Ino para a surpresa de todos ali.

-Como assim? - perguntou Kiba

-Ela não chorou nem por um minuto desde que chegamos na casa dela ontem à noite. Sakura sorria o tempo todo. - explicou Ino

-Mas, eu terminei com ela ontem à tarde. - disse Neji confuso.

-E digo mais - disse Hinata - Quando chegamos, Itachi estava com ela à horas, e os olhos da Sakura nem vermelhos estavam. Nem ao menos pareciam tristes!

-Cara, ela tá muito diferente - falou Naruto meio sério.

-Sim, ontem ela tomou uma decisão, e me atrevo a dizer que o mais importante de sua vida - disse Temari deixando os garotos curiosos.

-Qual decisão - perguntou Shikamaru

-Ela nos disse que agora é uma mulher, e não mais uma garota indefesa - disse Temari

-Que não vai mais sofrer por ninguém - continuou Ino.

-Que nenhum homem chegará perto dela - Hinata continuou.

-E que agora, ser feliz é a prioridade na vida dela. Disse que nunca mais ninguém vai fazer com que ela derrame uma só lágrima. - completou Tenten.

-Dúvido! - disse Sasuke.

-Se eu fosse você acreditaria. Eu nunca vi Sakura tão decidida. E olha que eu a conheço a muuuuito tempo. - Retrucou Ino

-Veremos - respondeu Sasuke.

* * *

Em outro ponto do Shopping...

-Olha que saia liiiiiiiiiinda !! Vamos Ita-kun, vamos entrar.

-Ô Sakura, você não se cansa de comprar não?- disse Itachi carregando várias sacolas.

-Nãão! Adoooooroo! - ela ria, parecia feliz.

-Faz o seguinte, eu vou levar essas sacolas no carro e volto já. Enquanto isso você vai experimentando a saia. Ok?

-Corrigindo, a saia, a calça, a blusinha...

-Aaai! Ondee eu fui me meter?

Sakura ria da cara de 'aiquesaconinguémmerece' do amigo

-Vai lá, eu espero você aqui - deu um beijo no rosto de Itachi.

O rapaz foi... E quando estava voltando passou pelos amigos e foi conversar com eles:

-E ai rapazeada!

-Fala Ita-kun - disse Sasuke com deboche na voz.

-Vocês estão ficando? - Perguntou Naruto

-Não perde tempo em Itachi - falou Kiba.

-Primeiro: SÓ a Sakura me chama de Ita-kun - olhar mortal para Sasuke - Segundo: eu não estou ficando com ela. Eu já disse mais de um milhão de vezes que a gente é só amigo. custa acreditar?

-Finjooo que acredito - zoou Kiba.

-Itachi, o que aconteceu com a Sakura? Ela está diferente... - Perguntou Gaara, que também era muito amigo da garota, não tanto quanto Itachi, mas um grande amigo.

-Bom, resumindo: Ela cansou de ser boba, e decidiu mudar.

-Então é sério? - a voz de Neji soou surpresa

-Sim! Agora tenho que ir, a Sakura está me esperando. Ah, meninas... A Sakura está renovando seu guarda-roupa, e ela disse que se vocês quizerem algumas das peças antigas é pra avisar porque ela vai doar tudo.

-Sério? - perguntou Ino descrente

-Sim.-respondeu Itachi

-Uhuuull! Adooooro as roupas da Testuda.

-hehe - Itachi ria -Tchau para vocês.

-Tchau. -responderam

"Será que a Sakura já me esqueceu? Não, não pode ser, eu fui o primeiro amor da vida dela. E ela, mesmo com outros garotos, ainda pensava em mim." - Pensava Sasuke, meio estranho...

-Ei Cara, por que ficou sério de repente? -Perguntou Kiba

-Nada não, só estava pensando. - respondeu Sasuke mudando de assunto rápidamente.

-Então, vamos comer alguma coisaa? Estou morto de Fome! - Falou Naruto com um sorriso enooooooorme no rosto.

-E quando que você não está com fome? - disse Sasuke dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

-Eii. Isso dói. - choramingou passando a mão no local dolorido.

-Vamos tomar um sorvete Temari? - perguntou Shikamaru para a namorada.

-Sim, Shika-kun - respondeu a loira dando um beijo no rosto do namorado.

Eles sairam e Shikamaru disse para os amigos:

-Depois a gente se vê rapazeada.

-Gaa-kun, você vai passar o dia comigo, né? - perguntou Ino com voz chorosa.

-Claro Ino, só nós dois.- disse dando um beijo na testa da namorada e saindo de lá.

-Depois a gente se vê meninas... - Ino se despediu das garotas que ainda estavam lá.

-Me desculpem pessoas, mas vou levar Naruto para almoçar, antes que ele coma tudo por aqui.

Os presentes riram do comentário de Hinata, menos Naruto.

-É brincadeirinha meu amor. - disse ela dando beijinhos no namorado.

-Então vamos logo que eu to com fome. - Naruto saiu correndo e puxando Hinata pela mão, até a praça de alimentação.

-E nós o que faremos? - Perguntou Tenten

-Sei lá... Mas isso aqui tá desproporcional. - respondeu Kiba

-Que seja - disse Sasuke com cara de tédio.

-Tenten, quer almoçar comigo? - perguntou Neji, deixando todos de boca aberta.

-Não acho certo Neji... Vocês terminaram ontem... - respondeu a morena.

-A Sakura não tá nem aí pra mim... Você sabe disso. Ela ama o Uchiha aqui - apontou para Sasuke

-Não tenho nada a ve com isso... Não me mete no meio nãão. - falou ele se defendendo.

-Se você sabia disso, por que ficou com ela?

-Diversão. - respondeu ele indiferente

-Não quero ser só mais um brinquedinho. - dito isso, ela saiu andando em direção da saida do shopping.

-Parabéns - disse Sasuke dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo. (aqueles que os meninos dão quando se comprimentam.) - Já são dois, em menos de duas horas...

-Dois o que?

-Dois tocos, Mané! - disse Sasuke rindo junto com Kiba.

-Mané é a mãe. - respondeu Neji irritado.

-Calma aê rapaz... Vamos fazer alguma coisa... Procurar umas gatinhas. - disse Kiba tentando animar os amigos.

-Vão vocês... eu não to afim. Não devia ter saido da cama hoje. - disse Neji indo em direção a saida do shopping

-Vem também Sasuke? - se dirigindo a alguma parte do shopping

-Vai você... Vou dar uma volta.

-Ok.

Os dois se separaram e Sasuke foi andando pra qualquer lugar, sem saber pelo que estava procurando. Quando de repente vê Sakura e se lembra o que estava a procurar.

-Olá.. -diz Sasuke, mais por educação, pois desde que terminaram ela não falava com ele.

-Oiiii Sasuke. Tudo bem? - falou Sakura, deixando Sasuke e Itachii muito surpresos.

-Er... Tudo sim, e vc?

-Tudo PERFEITO. BEm, temos que ir... Tchau! - ela disse sorrindo e puxando Itachi pelo braço.

-Ei Sakuraa... preciso falar com você.

-Agora, eu não to com tempo... Vá até a minha casa mais a noite.

-Ok.

Ela sorriu e voltou a puxar Itachi pelo braço que estava cheio de sacolas.

"Ela ainda gosta de mim, e eu vou aproveitar!" - pensou Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso no canto da boca, se dirigindo à saida do shopping.

* * *

Em outro ponto do shopping...

-Sakura, eu não acredito que você chamou o Sasuke para ir a sua casa hoje a noite. - disse Itachi com um tom de reprovação e irritação na voz.

-Qual é Itachi. Eu não sou tão idiota. Eu sei muito bem o que ele quer falar comigo... Mas não vai conseguir.

-Seei. Só para garantir eu vou dormir lá.

-Ok. Papaaai...

-De novo isso?

-Sim, adooooro te ver irritado - disse rindo.

-Definitivamente ninguém merece.

-Vamos levar logo essas sacolas pro carro que eu to com fome.

-Aff. - disse Itachi com cara de 'quesacoo'

* * *

Esse Cap foi dividido em dois porque ficou meio grande... assim que der eu posto o próximo cap. xD


	4. O Começo de uma nova vida 2

A noite na casa de uma Haruno...

*Toc... Toc... Toc...* {não me condenem!}

Uma garota de curtos cabelos rosados abriu a porta.

-Oie... Entra aí... - disse se afastando para que o rapaz pudesse entrar.

"Ela acabou de tomar banho... está com os cabelos molhados... Peraí, desde quando eu reparo assim na Sakura?" - Pensava Sasuke enquanto seguia Sakura até a cozinha.

Sakura estava vestida com um shorts preto muuito curto, uma blusa de moletom beem comprida de cor cinza e estava desclaça.

-Então, o que queria me falar?

-Bom... eu... eu queria saber se... -Sasuke ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto da garota - Tem alguém aqui?

-Você veio até a minha casa pra saber se tem alguém aqui? - ela disse num to irônico, pegando uma xícara e colocando um chá.

-Não, é que eu ouvi um barulho vindo lá de dentro...

-Ah... deve ser o Itachi tomando banho.

-Itachi? Tomando banho? Na sua casa? Vocês estam ficando? - perguntou ele deixando escapar um tom de ciúmes na sua voz.

-Não, é que ele vai ficar aqui até que eu me acostume com a nova rotina.

-Que nova rotina?

-Faculdade...

-Vai entrar pra faculdade?

-Sim, perdi muito tempo com... Besteiras. - disse tomando um gole de chá.

-Pra que prestou?

-Medicina.

-Que irado!

-É sim! Bom... tá tudo muito bom, tá tudo muito ótimo. O papo tá suuuuper interessante... Mas vamos parar de rodeios. O que quer?

-Eu... queria... saber... - ele falava meio nervoso, não sabia por que, mas tinha medo da resposta.

-Sasuke, poupe nosso tempo e vá direto ao assunto, sim?

-Ok. Lá vai... Euqueriasabersevocêaindagostademim.

-O que? Fale calmamente por favor.

-Eu queria saber se você ainda gosta de mim.

Sakura o olhava, ele estava vermelhíssimo. Ela não pode conter o riso.

-Do que está rindo? - perguntou ele confuso.

-Da sua cara.

-O quee? - perguntou ele agora com raiva.

Sakura colocou a xícara em cima da pia, e saiu andando. Sasuke a seguiu.

Ela parou na frente da porta da sala e disse:

-Gostava. Gostava muito, mas descobri que eu me forçava a isso. Eu sofria, mas de alguma maneira tinha a ilusão de não estar só.

-Sakura...

Ela o interrompeu.

-Como diz uma música:" Você me perguntou se estou gostando de alguém. Estou gostando sim, estou gostando mais de mim.". Sasuke, eu cheguei a achar que te amava, mas eu me enganei. Você não é mais nada pra mim - pausa - Me desculpe se eu te ofendi, mas eu só quis ser sincera. - disse ela abrindo a porta.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando. Sakura fechou a porta antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa.

De repente Itachi aparece batendo palmas.

-Você foi perfeita! Parabéns! Estou orgulhoso de você Saa-chan.

Sakura sorriu, correu até o amigo, o abraçou forte e disse:

-Obrigada por me apoiar.

-Não faço nada mais do que minha obrigação de amigo.

-Eu te amo Itachi!

-Eu também te amo Sakura, Eu também - ele falou bem baixinho no ouvido da garota, fazendo-a estremecer.

* * *

Sozinha no seu quarto, Sakura pensava em tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia. Nunca imaginaria se dando um fora em Sasuke, ou em qualquer outro homem.

"Por que eu fiquei tão curiosa com o que aconteceu de manhã? Por que quando o Itachi sussurrou aquilo no meu ouvido eu estremessi? Há muito tempo que eu não sentia aquilo. Kami-sama o que está acontecendo comigo?"

Ela acabou adormecendo entre um pensamento e outro.

No outro quarto, Itachi voava, viajava em seus pensamentos...

" Hoje de manhã... O que deu nas meninas de ficarem daquele jeito? Quase que a Saa-chan descobre. Não Itachi, tire isso da cabeça, tudo vai acabar bem! Ela está ficando cada dia mais perfeita..."

O rapaz embalou em um sonho agitado por tudo que havia acontecido, e ainda iria acontecer daquele dia em diante...

* * *

Quando saiu da casa de Sakura, Sasuke ficou totalmente sem rumo, não sabia o que fazer, estava totalmente perdido.

Saiu andando em direção nenhuma, pra saber se assim conseguia colocar uma ordem nos seus pensamentos, que de uma forma ou de outra sempre acabavam indo em direção a Sakura.

Sasuke andou muito e quando deu-se por si, percebeu uma praça, se sentou em um banco e umas lembranças vieram a sua memória...

Flash back on *-*

-Sakura, quer namorar comigo?

-Oh, Sasuke-kun, é tudo o que eu mais quero!!

Eles se beijaram...

Flash back off *-*

* * *

Sempre que saia com Sakura, Sasuke a levava à aquela praça, ela não sabia porque, mais adorava aquele lugar. O fazia se sentir bem.

-O que faz aqui à essa hora Sasuke?- perguntou uma voz muito conhecida.

-Precisava pensar -respondeu sem nem menos se virar para olhar quem chegara. - e você, não devia estar com Hinata?

-Acabei de deixá-la em casa. Pensar em que? ou melhor, em quem? - Naruto tentou descobrir porque o amigo estava ali

-Adivinhe... - respondeu indirefente

-Sakura. O que você fez pra ela dessa vez?

-Por incrivel que pareça, nada. Só decobri duas coisas realmente... instigantes...

-O que?

-Descobri que Sakura não gosta mais de mim...

-Que maravilha! - disse o loiro com um de seus melhores sorrisos. Apesar de seu namoro com Sakura não ter dado certo, ele a considerava uma grande amiga.

-E a outra, é que eu estou apaixonado por ela.

-Kami-sama! Me diz que isso é uma brincadeira.

-Queria poder dizer isso...

-O que você vai fazer?

-Não tenho idéia.

* * *

Lizee-chan: OWNEED!!

E aaai pessoas, estão gostando do desenrrolar da trama "Uma Grande Mulher"? Então comentem, uma, duas, três vezes... E não percam o próximo Capítulo!!

Sasuke: Cortaa!

Sakura: Lizee-chan, saiu ótimo! Parabéns.

Lizee-chan: Obrigada amoreees. *-*

Itachi: Lizee-chan, gostaria de me fazer companhia?

Lize-chan: Claroo Ita-kun. Com você eu vou pra qualquer lugar. ;D

Itachi: -sorriso sexy -

*Poooft!* Lizee-chan cai da cama..

Lizee-chan: Droga, tenho que parar com esses sonhos ¬¬'


	5. Planos

O domingo passou rapidamente para Sakura, e na segunda de manhã ela precisava ir a Konoha Universit, para fazer sua matrícula. A partir daquele dia, ela teria que se acostumar com a nova vida. E a nova vida lhe traria muitas surpresas... Boas e ruins.

* * *

Os dias foram passando, e Sakura ficava a cada dia mais distante das amigas por conta de sua falta de tempo. Entrar para a melhor Universidade do Japão, e fazer Medicina não é fácil... Então as festinhas que antes eram semanais, agora se tornaram raríssimas. Até que chegou um feriado que seria na quinta-feira e sexta não haveria aula. Então surgiu a idéia...

-Itachiii... Onde estava? Eu estou atrás de você à horaaas!

-Aahn?.. Ah... É você Sakura. O que quer?

-Tive uma ótima idéia para o fim de semana... Você tem algum compromisso? - perguntou a garota meio receiosa, sem perceber a ponta de ciúme na sua voz.

-Ahn... Não... Não marquei nada para o feriado, nem para o final de semana. Por quê? Qual é a idéia?

-Lembra da casa de praia dos meus pais? Então... Há anos, que ninguém a usa... E eu pensei que como não saio com as minhas amigas a muito tempo, seria uma boa a gente fazer uma festa lá... O que você acha? - perguntou a rosada, fazendo gestos com as mãos e falando rapido e super animada.

-Sakura...-começou ele com uma cara de 'oquevocêtapensando?' - ...Eu AMEI a sua idéia... É perfeita.

-Ahhhhhh- Sakura deu um grito de alegria e pulou no amigo. - Vou ligar pras meninas hoje a noite. Você poderia ligar pos garotos? TODOS eles?

-Tá eu ligo... Mas todos? Até Sasuke'mo?

-hahahaha... Sim até nosso querido emo.

-Tá... Até a noite... Eu tenho aula agora.

-Eu também tenho... Até a noite. - disse a garota dando um beijo no rosto do amigo e saiu pulando pelos corredores.

* * *

Sakura havia se atrasado e quando chegou Itachi já estava com a comida pronta. Quando entrou na cozinha, ficou parada na porta o observando. Realmente ele era um homem muito bonito, atraente e sexy {bota sexy ai minha querida.}. Sem perceber ela sorriu com a imagem do amigo fazendo seu jantar.

"Sakura, o que está pensando? Itachi é seu amigo."- Olhou pra ele e sorriu novamente. - "É meu amigo, mas continua sendo mto sexy" - riu do pensamento um pouco alto e Itachi percebeu que estava sendo observado.

-Há quanto tempo está ai, hein? - peguntou ele

-Acabei de chegar - ela respondeu se aproximando e depositando um beijo na bochecha do amigo.

-Eu já liguei para os meninos. Só Kiba me disse que ja tinha compromisso, os outros confirmaram.

-hmmm. Que homem eficiente - sorriso - Vou tomar um banho, depois jantamos juntos e eu ligo pras meninas. Ok?

-Tudo certo.

* * *

Depois do jantar Sakura ligou para suas amigas que adoraram a idéia. A garota estava realmente muito feliz com a idéia. Estava com saudade das festas animadas e de suas amigas loucas. Então elas combinaram de irem assim: Sakura, Hinata, Naruto e Tenten no carro de Itachi; Gaara, Ino, Neji e Shikamaru no carro de Temari {viva as mulheres no volante xD} E Sasuke ia sozinho no seu carro. Eles iriam se encontrar na casa de Sakura na quinta de manhã. Chegariam na praia no horário do almoço e a noite fariam uma festa.

-Sakura, que tipo de festa você está pensando em fazer?- perguntou Itachi enquanto eles assistiam TV

-hum... Não sei ainda... Acho que nada de diferente... Mas amanhã vou contratar um DJ. O que você acha?

-É uma boa, pq assim ninguém vai perde a festa.

Sakura sorriu.

-Sabe Itachi... eu estava pensando... Você não quer levar ninguém? - Sakura perguntou temendo a resposta de Itachi.

-Não... Todods meus amigos vão estar lá Sakura. - respondeu ele

-Mas, nenhuma namorada? Ou algo assim? - insistiu a garota, ela não sabia por que, mas sentiu um ciúme muito grande ao imaginar Itachi com outra garota.

-Sakura, eu não tenho namorada, e você sabe disso... - ele estranhou a pergunta. Sakura sabia que ele não tinha tempo para isso.... E também não ficava com alguma garota só por ficar...

-Ok, Ok... Mas por que você não tem namorada? Você é gay Itachi? pergunta ela com o rosto sério, mas com vontade de rir

-Sakura, cala boca! - ele disse com um olhar que gelou toda a espinha de Sakura.

-Desculpa, eu tinha que zuar você. - ela começou a rir feito louca.

-Ah, você quer rir... Então vai rir com motivos. - ele começou a fazer cócegas nela.

Os dois estava muito próximos e ofegantes, e por um instante, os olhares se encontram e Sakura se sente presa pelos orbes negros de Itachi, sem saber que o mesmo acontecia com ele. Sem graça o rapaz disfarça...

-Está tarde, amanhã temos aula cedo, vamos...

-Ok...

* * *

No intervalo de uma das aulas Sakura encontra um amigo de Itachi e pergunta sobre o DJ. Ele diz que sabe fazer um som legal e ela o contrata.

-Ah, Deidara. Valeu cara. Fico te devendo essa. Atéé quinta então.

-Imagina Sakura. Até.

* * *

-Alô.

-Chefe, deu tudo certo. A garota me ajudou com a proposta...

-Para o seu bem, espero que tudo dê certo.

-Magina chefe, vai dar tudo certo sim...

-Certo. Então vamos fazer o trabalho na quinta à noite.

-Ok.

* * *

_Hello Dudes!!_

_O que_ _acharam desse capítulo? Pequeno, eu seei... Mas eu prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor... afinal éé FESTAA! xD  
Só não garanto que ele vai chegar, rápido :S_

_Kissus ^^  
_


	6. A Festa

Itachi e Sakura estavam cada vez mais próximos um do outro, houve varias vezes que eles quase se beijaram, e a todos os momentos surgiam climas um tanto quanto 'estranho'. A garota pensava estar ficando louca e que sua mente estava a criar essas situações, mas Itachi sabia o que estava acontecendo e torcia secretamente para que a amiga não o afastasse.

* * *

-Ita-kun? – Sakura chamou o amigo que estava deitado no colo da mesma.

-Sim? – perguntou ele.

-Você já se apaixonou? Tipo, daquelas paixões que te fazem perder a cabeça?

Percebeu que Itachi engoliu em seco e ficou quieto por alguns segundos, o que a fez ficar apreensiva.

Ficou pensando e não conseguiu imaginar o amigo com alguma garota, sentia ciúmes só de pensar que teria de 'dividi-lo'.

-Sim. – respondeu ele tirando-a de seus pensamentos enciumados.

-O-Oque? - surpreendeu-se com a dor que tomara conta de todo seu corpo e seu coração.

-Eu já me apaixonei perdidamente por uma mulher, Sakura. Já faz algum tempo – respondeu o moreno.

-E você... Você ainda gosta dessa mulher? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

-Depende do ponto de vista. – disse ele sorrindo. – Por que a pergunta? – tentou despistar.

-Só queria saber por que você não tem namorada. – disse ela, um pouco pra baixo. Não tinha gostado de saber que o amigo já sofrera por alguém. E pelo que parecia ainda gostava dessa mulher e sofria por ela.

-Não tenho tempo para namoradas, Sakura. – disse ele se levantando e fitando-a nos olhos. – E além do mais, essas garotas que vivem atrás de mim, são só obcecadas pela minha aparência. E eu quero mais do que isso, entende?

-Sim – sussurrou a garota. – Você está certo, Ita-kun. – sorriu docemente.

-E como estão as coisas para amanhã? – perguntou o rapaz voltando a se deitar no colo da amiga.

-Está tudo certo. Vamos nos divertir muito.

* * *

Sakura passara os únicos momentos de folga organizando as coisas para que saísse tudo como ela havia planejado. Itachi tentara várias vezes ajudá-la, mas foi dispensado pela rosada que havia alegado "Estar tudo certo, obrigada".

No dia seguinte sairiam da casa da rosada um pouco antes do almoço, para chegarem à casa de praia no meio da tarde e descansarem antes da festa. A garota tinha contratado um Buffet e o DJ era colega de Itachi. A limpeza e decoração da casa ficariam por conta dos empregados de lá. Estaria tudo pronto quando chegassem.

Sakura mal sabia o que estava a esperar nesse fim de semana.

* * *

O dia amanheceu lindo, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu azul e o sol brilhava. Não estava um calor insuportável, havia uma leve brisa no ar, fazendo-o um dia muito agradável. Já estavam todos em frente à casa de Sakura arrumando as coisas nos porta-malas dos carros e se preparando para partir.

As garotas estavam todas muito animadas. E os garotos – menos Naruto – mantinham seus ares sérios e indiferentes. Sakura estava observando os amigos do portão de sua casa e mantinha um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

-Então, acho que precisa de mais prática para conseguir imitar meu sorriso, Sak-chan – disse Itachi se aproximando e tendo um sorriso de canto nos seus lábios (N/A: que são mais do que perfeitos - capota-).

-Não estou tentando te imitar, Ita-kun. Não chego nem perto. – riu da careta do amigo.

-Elas estão mesmo animadas, não é? – apontou para as garotas que tentavam colocar mais malas do que era fisicamente possível no porta-malas de algum carro.

-Sim, estou feliz por poder passar algum tempo com os meus amigos. – sorriu – Mas eu estou meio que com o coração apertado. Não sei como explicar, mas é como se eu sentisse que alguma coisa de ruim pode acontecer. – disse colocando a mão no peito e fechando os olhos. Ela se arrepiou. Mas não havia nenhuma brisa naquele momento.

-Deve ser só sua imaginação. – disse ele pegando a mão da garota e a puxando para perto dos outros.

* * *

Depois de algumas horas dentro dos carros, cantando aquelas musicas de 'excursão', chegaram à Suna. E como disse Sakura, estava tudo certo. A casa toda estava com umas luminárias coloridas e havia uma pista de dança na sala de estar.

Foram todos para os seus quartos para se arrumarem. A noite ia estar cheia de surpresas. Boas e Ruins.

* * *

Já estavam dançando há horas, e Sakura não estava cansada. Talvez fosse o pouco álcool no seu sangue, talvez a animação ou ainda, talvez fosse a companhia (N/A: Invejaaaa – apanha - ). Itachi e Sakura dançavam juntos todas as músicas que Deidara havia tocado até agora. E foram muitas...

-Você está mesmo animada. – observou o moreno

-Sim! Mal posso me conter. Acho que meu espírito quer sair de corpo – disse ela enquanto o abraçava.

Itachi tentou se afastar, mas o DJ colocou uma musica lenta, perfeita pra dançar juntos. Já nos primeiros toques do piano, Sakura colocou as mãos de Itachi na própria cintura e em seguida as mãos dela, para o pescoço do moreno.

-Adoro essa música, Ita-kun – sussurrou ela, olhando dentro dos olhos do moreno. Itachi se sentiu como se Sakura estivesse lendo sua alma.

-"Talvez eu seja só um novo amigo. Talvez eu queira te levar comigo, pra bem longe daqui, onde nem o céu seja o limite... Esperei o tempo falar por mim coisas que eu não sei dizer olhando pra você... "– Itachi começou a cantar junto com a música quando Sakura deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

Sakura sentiu-se estranha de uma maneira boa. Era como se estivesse completa naquele momento, como se todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram fossem apenas um pesadelo. Sentiu-se amada, querida e principalmente protegida. O amigo lhe passava uma aura de tranqüilidade indescritível. O perfume que Itachi emanava a deixou entorpecida. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou para ele que estava sorrindo. Uma parte de seu cérebro tentava lhe dizer para se afastar, mas ela não conseguia (não que ela o quisesse). Ela estava nas nuvens e flutuou direto para os lábios do moreno. Que a trouxe pra mais perto de si, pedindo passagem para explorar-lhe a boca.

Ela estava fora de seu corpo. Estava alheia a tudo que acontecia a sua volta. Esqueceu-se completamente de onde estavam e que os amigos todos com certeza os olhavam. A rosada esquecera-se de quem era e tudo que vivera até ali. O beijo de Itachi a fez perder o chão. Se ele não estivesse segurando-a pela cintura, estaria no chão agora.

Até que em um surto de razão se separou dele, corada e com a respiração acelerada olhava com uma mistura de surpresa e medo no olhar.

-Sakura... Eu... Eu... Me perdoe... Por favor... – Itachi tentava, em vão, explicar o que havia acontecido há alguns minutos. Mas não havia explicação.

-Eu... – Sakura sentiu algumas lágrimas se acumulando nos seus olhos, ainda arregalados. – Eu vou... Dar uma... Uma volta – disse se soltando do moreno.

-Sakura, não. – disse Itachi tentando impedi-la, mas a garota foi rápida e saiu correndo para o jardim.

* * *

-Chefe. Sou eu. – disse um cara loiro ao celular. – Ela foi pra fora da casa, e pelo estado que ela saiu daqui, não vai estar atenta à sua volta. Aproveite para agir agora. Antes que alguém vá atrás dela.

-Certo. Vamos colocar o plano em ação. – respondeu o homem do outro lado da linha.

* * *

Sakura estava sentada em um banco no jardim da frente e chorava compulsivamente. Estava muito confusa. Não entendia porque ter beijado o melhor amigo. Eles se conheciam desde sempre. Ele sempre a ajudou e protegeu e havia lhe dito que estava apaixonado por outra mulher. Então, por que fizera aquilo?

O sangue pulsava na cabeça da garota que tentava pensar razoavelmente, sem nenhum sucesso. Até que juntando os pontos a cabeça latejou ainda mais. Não era possível. Não podia ser. Ela estava errada, muito errada. Mas pensando dessa maneira, fazia sentido... Itachi era um homem lindo, mas não tinha namorada. Era completamente apaixonado por alguma mulher que pelo que parecia o ignorava, mas estava sempre ao lado da amiga. Em qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar.

_Itachi era apaixonado por Sakura._

-Ah, Meu Deus! – ofegou ela – como eu pude ser tão tola? – falava consigo mesma, sem perceber o perigo que estava correndo, sentada ali sozinha.

Ouviu o barulho de algo andando pelas folhas secas, mas ignorou. Achou que seria alguma de suas amigas, que devia ter ficado preocupada. Se enganou. Sentiu um pano cobrir-lhe o rosto e de repente uma moleza tomou conta de todo o seu corpo e não viu nem sentiu mais nada.


	7. Aviso Super Importante

_Oláá pessoinhas :)_

_Eu queria avisar que estou colocando minhas duas fanfics_ (**Casamento Arranjado e Uma Grande Mulher**) _em _**Hiatus**_._

_Eu estou com vários problemas pessoais, e ainda tem a escola para me ajudar. Fora o ENEM que está chegando, e minha mãe e já está no meu pé para eu decidir o que vou fazer da vida..._

_Então... Pra vocês não ficarem esperando, aqui estou eu para avisar que até a metade do próximo ano, eu não vou voltar a escrever._

_Espero e peço que me entendam. Não faria isso se não fosse realmente necessário._

_Mais uma vez, _**Perdão**_. E espero que quando eu voltar, vocês me recebam de braços abertos._

_Obrigada pela atenção._

**Lizee-chan**


	8. Correndo Perrigo

Notas no fim do capítulo.

Enjoy it' :D

* * *

Ela sentia uma forte dor de cabeça e cada músculo do seu corpo doía como se tivesse passado dois dias inteiros na academia. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas aquilo pedia um esforço grande de mais, um esforço que Sakura não estava disposta a fazer. Qual era a ultima coisa que se lembrava mesmo? Sentiu uma pontada no peito e algo sentiu um tremor passar pela coluna ao perceber que não tinha idéia de onde estava.

Tentou novamente abrir os olhos e percebeu que estava deitada no chão. Sentou-se e tentou reconhecer o local. Era um quarto – ou alguma coisa do tipo – era um lugar sujo, não havia janelas, apenas uma porta de ferro que parecia enferrujada. Ela pensou em levantar-se e ir até lá, ou até mesmo gritar, mas sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça e desistiu. Percebeu também que não havia móveis de nenhum tipo, nem roupas ou comida. Sentiu medo.

_"Onde é que eu estou? Ah, Kami, por que eu não me lembro de nada?"_

Sakura estava começando a se apavorar quando ouviu um barulho na porta. A garota não sabia se ficava tranqüila ou se apavorava ainda mais. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Ela prendeu a respiração quando viu a porta ser aberta, e se sentiu muito confusa ao ver aquele rosto. Primeiro pensou que fosse Gaara ali, mas percebeu que o homem não tinha os belos orbes verde-desbotado ou a tatto do amigo. Perguntou-se novamente o que estava acontecendo.

-Como está se sentindo,_ pequena flor_? – ela viu ele se aproximar e se agachar na sua frente. Pequena flor? _Pequena flor? _Quem diabos era esse cara? E por que diabos estava chamando-a de _pequena flor? _

-Quem é você? Onde estou? _Por que_ estou aqui? _O que é que está acontecendo? _– perguntou ela tudo de uma vez e sentiu a cabeça rodar.

-Calma doce_ Sakura._ Uma coisa de cada vez. Ainda não é hora de você saber quem sou. Mas posso lhe dizer que está em segurança, _ainda._

_ -_Como assim _ainda? _Que papo é esse moço?_ – _a cada segundo Sakura ficava mais confusa.

-Minha flor, você foi seqüestrada. – ele tinha um sorriso estranho e assustador no rosto. – Esperamos que logo você seja libertada, mas por enquanto vai ficar aqui. – a cor sumiu totalmente do rosto de Sakura – E se você se comportar, nada de mal acontecerá com seu lindo rosto, ou corpo – ele disse com um sorriso ainda mais assustador, quase maníaco, no rosto.

Depois disso, apenas se levantou e saiu do local. Sakura estava em completo choque. Como assim, seqüestrada? Ah, meu Deus. O que ela iria fazer? O que os amigos estariam pensando? O que _Itachi_ estaria pensando? Ela tinha que dar um jeito de sair dali. E rápido.

-x-

Itachi estava quase arrancando os cabelos, havia procurado por Sakura em todos os cantos da casa, dos jardins e dos arredores. Ele e os outros não sabiam mais o que fazer. Era tudo culpa dele. Ele sabia que não deveria ter feito _aquilo._ Mas, depois de tantos anos escondendo seu amor por Sakura, achou que finalmente ela iria entender, ou pelo menos ignorar. Agora, _fugir?_ Isso nunca havia passado pela cabeça dele. "_Droga!"_

Quando a viu correndo para fora da casa até pensou em segui-la, mas achou melhor dar-lhe um tempo para pensar, até ele precisava colocar as idéias e sentimentos em ordem. Mas agora, ele sabia. _Deveria _tê-la seguido. _"Droga!"_

-Ela não lhe disse _nada,_ Itachi? – perguntou-lhe Sasuke. "_Mas que merda!" _pensava Itachi, ele já estava ficando de saco cheio desse cabeça-de-galinha-preta. Quem ele pensava que era pra falar nesse tom?

-Você _acha mesmo _que se ela tivesse me dito, eu estaria preocupado desse jeito, Sasuke? – rebateu Itachi.

-Ok, vamos parar com a demonstração de afeto. Os dois. – disse Temari – Sakura nunca fugiria por causa de um beijo... Eu acho... Ou melhor, sinto que tem alguma coisa de ruim acontecendo.

Todos olharam para Temari e Itachi sentiu uma pontada no peito. Sakura corria perigo e ele sabia disso. Tinha que salvá-la, não tinha idéia de como faria isso, mas ele _precisava _protegê-la. Esse era seu dever. _Sempre_ fora.

-x-

Já faziam doze horas desde que Sakura desaparecera e ninguém sabia o que fazer. Eles haviam comunicado a polícia e esperavam por notícias. Aquilo era horrivelmente desesperador. Desesperador e doloroso.

A sala estava totalmente silenciosa quando eles ouviram uma melodia. Era o toque do celular de Sakura.

'_I'm so tired to being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears…'_

Sasuke estava mais perto do telefone, então foi quem atendeu. Ele nunca tinha ficado tão frustrado por ficar sem notícias de Sakura, se surpreendeu com a urgência que atendeu a chamada.

-Alo? – disse ele.

-Ela está segura, por enquanto. Mas só depende de você para que ela continue assim. – respondeu uma voz masculina e calma do outro lado da linha.

-Quem é você? Onde está ela? – Sasuke parecia extremamente ansioso, se odiou por isso. – O que você fez com ela?

-Calma, meu querido. Nossa _pequena e frágil flor_ está bem. Por enquanto, como eu disse. E eu não fiz nada com ela. Mas se você a quer intacta vai ter que cuidar de uma coisinha pra mim. – respondeu a voz.

-O que você quer? – disse Sasuke entre dentes

-Uchiha Sasuke é o que queremos.

* * *

**Ei pessoas do meu corê :D**

**Estou de volta ! \õ/**

**Alguns dos meus problemas pessoais já foram resolvidos, então eu resolvi voltar a escrever. É um vicío que não consigo largar :P**

**Me desculpem se tiver algum erro de ortografia ou concordância... Não revisei :x, mas o capítulo foi escrito as 2:00 da madrugada... entãão... me perdoeeem.**

**Obrigada por me entenderem e esperarem.**

**Reviews?**

**Kissess  
**


	9. O Fim

Sasuke pensou não ter ouvido bem o que o homem do outro lado da linha queria e perguntou de novo.

-Você disse que me quer no lugar da Sakura?

-Isso mesmo pequeno Uchiha. Você será, para nós, mais valioso do que essa garota. Ela é linda e tudo mais, mas sei que você não quer que nada de ruim aconteça com ela, certo?

-Encoste um só dedo nela e você será um homem morto – Sasuke disse entre dentes tentando conter a fúria que começou a crescer dentro dele

-Você não está em condições de me ameaçar. Tome cuidado com o que fala – respondeu o homem – Amanhã você e mais alguém que conhece a sua rosadinha esperem na praça central de Suna, e se chamar a polícia não vai ser só a Sakura que estará em perigo. – depois que deu as instruções o homem desligou e Sasuke olhou para os amigos que o encaravam agoniados e com medo.

-Quem era? Onde está a Sakura, Sasuke? Fala alguma coisa – Itachi estava desesperado.

-Não sei quem era, mas querem me trocar pela Sakura. Amanhã, Itachi, você vem comigo para fazer a troca. – disse ele frio

-O que? Sasuke você não pode por sua vida em perigo dessa maneira. – Hinata disse o que todos os outros estavam pensando

-Por que não? – perguntou ele – A vida da Sakura vale muito mais que a minha e vocês sabem disso.

-Não diga isso, teme – falou Naruto – todos nós te amamos e nos preocupamos com você.

-Que seja. Eu já decidi. É assim que vai ser. Eu vou com o Itachi, ele pega a Sakura e a trás para cá em segurança.

Sakura não sabia a quanto tempo estava naquele lugar asqueroso, mas estava ficando a cada segundo mais apavorada e assustada. O tal ruivo que se parecia com Gaara já tinha lhe trazido comida umas duas vezes, mas ela se recusava a comer, o que a deixava mais fraca ainda.

A garota passara todo o tempo desde que acordara pensando em Itachi e no beijo que ele lhe dera na festa. Fora mágico, ela não podia negar. Nunca tinha sentido nada tão forte e sensual em toda sua vida. O moreno era especial para ela e não queria perde-lo por causa de um simples beijo, mas de alguma maneira ela sabia que se o rejeitasse o perderia de uma forma muito pior. Sakura não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem o amigo. E talvez fosse uma boa idéia tentar um relacionamento. Talvez ele fosse o que ela sempre procurou.

Enquanto a garota ficava analisando a situação, tentando se esquecer de onde estava, certo ruivo a observava com olhos castanho avermelhados que eram extremamente perigosos.

Passava de duas da tarde quando Itachi e Sasuke chegaram à praça. Eles se sentaram e esperaram até que um loiro veio em sua direção.

-Pediram para que eu o buscasse Sasuke-san – disse ele com um sorriso macabro no rosto.

-E onde está Sakura? – Itachi perguntou meio nervoso. Não queria que o amigo fizesse isso. Tinha um mau pressentimento.

-Ela virá assim que Sasuke-san chegar ao seu destino. – respondeu ele. – Você deve esperá-la aqui. – completou – E se chamar a polícia, todos vocês morrem – os olhos azuis eram cruéis e perversos. Um arrepio passou pela espinha de itachi.

-E o que acontecerá comigo? – perguntou Sasuke que estava quieto até agora.

-Você descobrirá em breve – respondeu o outro. – Siga-me

Itachi ficou ali parado enquanto via o amigo se afastar na companhia do loiro bizarro. Talvez parecesse egoísta, mas ficava feliz em saber que logo Sakura estaria com ele.

Sakura viu a porta se abrir e por ela entrou o ruivo que falara com ela quando acordara. Ela tinha muito medo dos olhos daquele homem. Não eram gentis, muito pelo contrário. Ela podia ver dor, sofrimento, crueldade, e coisas piores naqueles orbes. Rezou baixinho para que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse.

-Você vem comigo – disse ele com uma voz fria

-O que vai fazer comigo? – ela perguntou com medo

-Você vai ficar livre logo, querida. – ele respondeu – Só mais alguns minutos.

Sakura foi até ele sorrindo. Finalmente poderia ver os amigos novamente. Todo esse pesadelo ficaria para trás e ela recomeçaria sua vida.

Assim que saiu do cômodo onde passara os piores momentos de sua vida ela ouviu gritos. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado com uma pergunta silenciosa no olhar.

-Seu super herói veio salva-la – ele disse vendo os olhos se arregalarem – Sasuke está passando por um tratamento especial. Que você deve agradecer por não ter precisado conhecer. – ele disse com uma voz sinistra

-Sasuke? – sakura murmurou assustada

-Sim. Venha.

O ruivo segurou seu pulso e a puxou na direção dos gritos. Ela não queria ir. Não queria ver Sasuke machucado por causa dela.

Sakura começou a chorar assim que o viu. Ele estava caído no chão, apenas com uma calça rasgada e com ferimentos graves em todas as partes visíveis do corpo. Sasuke devia estar apanhando a muito tempo, mas por que?

-Por quê? – ela sussurrava – Por que me seqüestrou? Por que está fazendo isso com ele? – os olhos esmeraldinos não paravam de derrubar lágrimas de tristeza e de dor pelo amigo.

-Ah, você não sabe? – ele perguntou irônico. – Seu querido amiguinho ali se meteu com a máfia japonesa, querida. – a voz era gélida – Pegar você foi a maneira mais fácil de conseguirmos atingi-lo. Aquele imbecil a ama.

Sakura estava surpresa de mais para emitir qualquer som. Assim que o homem terminou de explicar ela viu um cara estranho, ruivo também, cheio de piercings entrando na sala onde Sasuke estava. Ele tinha uma katana na mão. Ela gritou pedindo por misericórdia pelo amigo, mas de nada adiantou.

Sasuke estava morto.

Sasuke estava morto.

* * *

_Heeeeeey Dudes._

_Perdoeem-me pela demora imensa... mas tantas coisas estavam acontecendo por aqui que foi impossivel de escrever._  
_Desculpem-me também pela porcaria que saiu esse ultimo capítulo, mas eu tinha que encerrar a fic de alguma forma e não vi outra maneira._  
_Eu estava lendo a história e percebi que isso aqui perdeu toda a proposta da fic e que não tinha mais nada a ver com o que eu queria no começo, então resolvi por um fim nela._  
_Talvez um dia eu a reescreva, quem sabe._

_Quero agradecer a todos que leram e principalmente os que me deixaram reviews, vocês me inspiraram._  
_Desculpem qualquer coisa._

_Assim que possivel eu volto a escrever Casamento Arranjado._  
_E tenho novidades. Uma fic com um triangulo amoroso entre Neji, Hinata e Sasuke. Eu garanto que vai surpreender e fazer MUITA gente repensar seus costumes, ideais e conceitos._  
_Logo estarei de volta_

_Doces Beijos_

_Akaane-chan_


End file.
